Liason One-Shots
by CaliforniaMexico
Summary: I decide to write one-shots on our favorite couple defining moments. Enjoy and leave a comment.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I am back. I wanted to do One-Shots of our favorite couples defining moments. This one stood out to me so here it is.**

Set back in 2001:

 _I was standing in the middle of a photoshoot when I yelled at them to stop and walked right off of the set. I get my coat and start running even though I hear the Spencer's calling my name. As I came to a stop I saw that I was in front of Jason's room so I knock and there he is right in front of me. He is wearing a long sleeve shirt that is tucked in his jeans. All I can think about is being in his arms and having him hold me. I run to his arms and start telling him I am sorry. He picks me up and lays me on his bed. "Are you okay?" he asks me._

" _I needed to see you Jason. You are the man that I love and can never have." I say looking at him realizing that I just spilled my feelings to him._

 _Next thing you know he grabbing my head and kissing me. Not the kind of kiss that says let's make love but the one that says that he is in love with me. It makes my ties curl and my heart to flutter. He feels the same way and that is all I could ask for. As he pulls away he looks at me for a second then says," I love you Elizabeth. We can make this work as long as you are willing to try. I want you but if you are going to go running to Lucky every time things get hard then we should not get to together then."_

 _I nod my head and grab his head and give him the biggest kiss. I want him and only him and I think that if I say the words then they do not mean as much as my actions. "I want you and only you. I need you to believe me when I say that Jason." I say with desperation in my voice._

 _He nods his head and takes off my jacket and scarf, and looks at me. I feel nervous on the inside because of the feels that his eyes are making me feel. He mumbles the word beautiful to me and then helps me stand while I grab his belt and help him take off his shirt. In my mind I have decide that I want to make love to this beautiful human being. Next to go where his jeans and then my dress. I stand there in only my bra while he is in his boxers only. The difference is that while he is barefoot, I am in my heels still. He picks me off the ground and lays me on the bed then proceeds to take off my heels. He climbs on top of me and starts kissing my neck while I hold his head there. He feels so good against my body that all I want is to feel him closer. I put my hand inside his boxers and that makes him go wild._

" _Baby, you have to stop because then it is going to be over. I want to taste you first." He says._

 _I of course do not listen to him as my hands moves so that I can take off his boxers. After he is completely nude, he takes off my underwear and we make love. After we both come back to earth we cuddle together. "I have been wanting to do that since you left last year." I said_

 _All he does is smile at me then grab my head to kiss me._

I lay in bed looking at my husband realizing that thanks to the deception photoshoot I took a chance on him. Not only that but I realized that this is where I should be, in his arms, and pregnant with our first baby.

 **I hope that you liked the one-shot. I did make it more my style but I did try to do the actually show justice and the fans. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT.**


	2. Feels like home

**Sorry for being a way for a while. I have been busy. It is Spring Break and I plan updating all of my stories but I cannot make and promises. Please forgive me. I was listen to the song and this story came to my head. I recommend hearing this song while reading the story. I know that I am not the best writer but I hope you enjoy the story.**

"Feels like home"

Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life

If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light

Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

Sonny Point of View:

I have never liked seeing Johnny Zacchara around my baby sister. I remember the day she was born and feeling like I final had someone that I could feel like would love me no matter what. Who I could get into trouble with and be able to protect when they were mean kids making fun of us. I can still remember all of our times together.

 ** _20 Years Ago:_**

 _I looked over my mom's arms so that I could looked at my baby sitter. "Mommy she is so small." I say while looking at my sister with a look of awe._

 _My dad looks at me and says," What she we name her Sonny?"_

 _I think about for a few seconds while looking at my baby sister then I said," Elisabetta Corinthos. Elizabeth in English papa."_

 _My dad just smiles at me then picks me up so that my mom could stretch. As my mom's stretches and Elisabetta opens her eyes and looks at me. A small smile graces her lips then she reaches out to grab my hand. I look at my dad who nods his head while I reach out and grab her hand. At that moment I vowed to protect her._

 ** _15 years ago:_**

" _Sonny, Sonny I get to go to school today with you. I am a big girl now." Elisabetta says to me while smiling._

 _I look at her and I can see she is wearing the dress that I helped picked out for her 5th birthday. I remember how excited my sister was when she saw the dress. "Are ready for school?" I ask her._

 _She nods her head then grabs my hand and pushes me out to the kitchen to have breakfast. We all sit down and have breakfast while my mom just looks at Elisabetta with an amused smile on her face. My sister starts talking about she will paint me the best picture and how she is going to make a ton of friends because she has a lot of Barbie's. As the time gets here to go to school she runs to get her backpack and then waits for me. After she grabs my hand she looks at our dad and says,"I am ready dad. Let's go make some new friends."_

 _Our mom gives dad a kiss then bends down to give us a kiss. She whispers something in Elisabetta's ears while my sister smiles at her. When we get there my sister gives me a kiss on the cheek while running to her friend Carly Spencer so that they can enter together._

 ** _10 Years Ago:_**

 _I am running around our home while my mom is screaming at me to stop. But how can I stop when Elisabetta is chasing me around because she found me and Carly kissing in my room. Can you really blame me for being attracted to the beautiful blonde? "How could you Sonny? She is my best friend." My sister screams at me._

 _I stop running and she bumps into me. I hold her close then say,"I am only three years older than her. But I thought I was your bestfriend."_

 _She runs away from me while I follow her to my room. "Sonny, you will always be my bestfriend but a girl cannot talk to their brother about boys. Carly was the person I could talk about boys with." She says to me._

 _All I could think about is that she is interested in boys. When did this happen? Then a flashback of two days ago comes to my mind. Jason Quatermaine was holding her hand while they went for a walk. I asked her about it but she said that they were just friends. I will have to ask Jason when we hang out again later today. All I could do was take her to our dad's diner for a milkshake and a bacon burger and a side of small fries. I have always wonder how she is so small and can eat a lot. My mom was the same way._

 ** _5 Years Ago:_**

 _I walked into my sister's room to see if she still had Carly's bracelet in there but the site that greeted me and my dad was one that would mark me for life. Jason and my sister where making out while his shirt was off. "Elisabetta." My dad says very calmly. After a few minutes he is screaming her name and they both turn around with wide eyes._

" _Hello Jason. I think you should put on your shirt and go down stairs. Oh… your dad is downstairs." My dad says very calmly that makes me laugh._

 _Jason looks at me and then shakes his head. I cannot believe that my little sister has a crush on my bestfriend. But then again I am dating her bestfriend. "Dad, I love you daddy. We were just hanging out so you should not get mad." Elisabetta says trying to act all innocent but failing._

 _My dad turns to me and says," Is he serious about your sister Sonny?"_

 _I nod my head yes because Jason even asked me for permission to start seeing her. My dad looks at me then walks out the room. That right there is why no one mess with him. Why Edward Quatermaine has always wanted Jason and Elisabetta together because he knows that the Corinthos family is an honorable family._

 ** _2 Years Ago:_**

 _Today was my sister's wedding. She and Jason were just waiting for her to turn 18 so that they could get married. My sister always did say that Jason was the man of her dreams. I and Jason were taking over for our families in the business. We had heard of a man named Johnny Zacchara wanting to take over for his dad. So, dad and Alan and Edward Quatermaine had guards on standby so that nothing bad would happen. Carly was currently helping the bride to be with my mom, Monica and Bobbie. Jason's grandma was in his room while giving him advice on how to be a gentleman. I was looking at my sister get ready then asked for a moment with her alone. I know dad already talked to her but she is my baby sister._

 _As we are alone, I look at her and say," I wish you all the happiness in the world. I want you to be the women I always knew you would. I want all your dreams to come true. Most of all, I want you to wake up every day and know that I am always going to be by your side no matter what."_

 _By the time I finish she is crying and I am close to tears too. I hug her close then wipe away her tears. "I am so happy that I decide to wait to put on my makeup. I love you too Sonny. You are the best brother a person could ask for." She says while giving me a kiss on the cheek._

 ** _Present day:_**

As I see her being held against Johnny Zacchara as leverage I cannot believe all the mistakes I have made by taking out Johnny's sister. I hear my sister crying softly while trying too smooth her pregnant belly. She is breathing in and out while Jason tries to calm her down. I remember the promise that I made Carly and our sons Michael and Morgan. Then there was the talk I heard Jason had with Cameron my nephew about bring his mom home. I put my hand in my left pocket while I hold the glass shaped rock that is red that was given to me as a present by Cam for being the best uncle and friend to him. I remember when ask in class about his family he always said that he had the best dad and the bestfriend named Uncle Sonny. I felt so touched. "Let her go and I will go in peace Johnny." I say while Jason looks at me with a curious face.

I give him one last hug before I face up to faith. I have always believed in God because he gave me a reason to live. For that I will always be grateful. As we make the exchange I hug my sister, but what I did not expect was for her to have a gun behind her. As Johnny grabs me the way he had my sister I push him backwards and shoot him. My sister runs to me and says, " let's go home to our family."

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

 **What did you think? It is only a one shot that I had in my head.**


End file.
